This invention is directed to an air flow sensor which during flow sensing condition does not protrude into the air flow path.
There are large numbers of industrial installations wherein fluid flow serves as a required portion of the operating system. Such installations include systems wherein gas flow serves to carry along a finely divided solid, and systems wherein the gas itself serves an important function in the process. Quite often the gas is air and it is quite often used as a cooling medium. In all such systems it is desirable, and in some systems necessary to determine the presence of fluid flow so that the system can be shut down in the absence of fluid flow, or back-up systems initiated.
Thus, there is a need for a fluid flow sensor, particularly for the sensing of air flow in cooling systems, where the sensor does not obstruct normal air flow to reduce its flow rate or cause any kind of obstruction.